Propósito
by Nessa Luz Narmolanya
Summary: "—Aprende a respetar la vida y, tal vez, logres invocar el poder que llevas dentro de ti, hijo mío". [Inu no Taishō/Inu no Kami/Sesshōmaru]


**Propósito**

* * *

Disclaimer: Los derechos de los personajes son para Rumiko Takahashi, yo solamente hago adaptación de este one-shot sin fines de lucro.

Este fanfic participa del **Concurso de Navidad "Operación R.E.G.A.L.O. del foro "¡Siéntate!** en respuesta al deseo de _Middonaito Hanabira Taishō_.

 **Categorías** : Solitario, héroe; family/drama.

 **Deseo** :

 **30.** _"Sesshōmaru, Inuyasha, Inu No Taishō. Ambientado a inicios del animé. Sesshōmaru aún siente rencor hacia su hermano por ser él el portador de Tessaiga y por arrancarle el brazo izquierdo. Por medio de un sueño conoce a su padre, quien le confiesa porque su híbrido y odiado hermano es el dueño de tan anhelada espada siendo Sesshōmaru el más poderoso"._

 _Advertencia_ : Pese a que la ambientación no es la misma que la dictaminada en el deseo, hice algo que se vería más verosímil en relación con la trama canon, puesto que Sesshōmaru conoció a su padre aún en vida. Su edad lo comprueba, además de que en la película " _La espada conquistadora_ " se puede aprovechar un poco más en sacar información relevante sobre las grietas cronológicas que suele dejar la serie con el tema de años y relaciones interpersonales con la familia.

* * *

 **I**

Era bastante fácil entrever que su expresión déspota enraizaba un intenso cólera que se pintaba de sangre, indignación y un capricho incitado sobre el poder, la egolatría y hasta de algún confuso narcicismo que había acunado desde su niñez, envuelto en aquella transparente burbuja de potestad. Criado con la leyenda de su padre, con sus hazañas, con su poder por sobre todo enemigo en la extensión del continente, pero del cual actualmente se sentía decepcionado, ya que en sus últimas instancias de vida fue inducido a polvo por una raza que acababa por quitarle todo a todos, incluso a los que tienen más poder que ellos mismos: los malditos y asquerosos humanos.

—No deberías rechazarla, es un regalo de tu padre, Sesshōmaru —le expresó con disgusto la Inu no Kami, Irasue.

La _yōkai_ * había buscado a su único hijo, incansablemente, luego de que le llegó la noticia del deceso de su esposo, noticia que venía en compañía de aquella espada forjada con uno de los colmillos del gran Inu no Taishō. Su herencia, una valiosa herencia a su primogénito y una piedra Meidou para ella.

La ambarina mirada recia del gran Sesshōmaru se clavó en la de su madre, una mujer que nunca había sido tan maternal, que jamás había tenido sentimiento alguno de protección hacia su hijo, algo que a él a esas alturas no le interesaba, ya que su etnicidad no necesitaba de una formación en la contención fraterna para ser parte del mundo. Ser fuerte no iba de la mano con el amor que podría, o no, recibir de alguien que posea el título de madre o padre para estos grandes yōkai.

Sin embargo, apretó los puños cuando recordó el último encuentro con su _oyaji-dono_ *, aquel encuentro luego de la lucha que el gran Inu no Taishō tuvo con Ryūkotsusei. De alguna forma supo que aquel terrible yōkai moriría esa noche, sus heridas eran muy graves, pero, aún así, estaba decidido a ir por su segundo hijo y por la humana a la que alguna vez amó.

" _—¿Tienes a alguien a quien proteger, Sesshōmaru?_ ".

Esas fueron las últimas palabras de su padre antes de entregar su vida en aras de salvar la de quien, en un futuro, tendría el poder absoluto de la Tessaiga.

—No la quiero, ¿de qué me sirve una espada con la que no puedo aniquilar a mi enemigo? —se negó Sesshōmaru, esquivando la mirada de su _okāsan_ *.

—Haz lo que quieras con ella, yo solamente vine a entregarla, ya que ese fue el último deseo de tu padre —se mostró indiferente la demonesa mientras colocaba la espada cuidadosamente sobre una plana roca—. Nunca logré entender las intenciones de tu oyaji-dono, pero no ignoro que algo de él llevas dentro, Sesshōmaru —aclaró antes de abandonarlo en la adversidad de aquel bosque, ensombrecido por la bruna nocturna—. ¿Por qué te dejó esa espada?, es algo que tendrás que descubrir por ti mismo, hijo mío.

Afirmó la bella yōkai con los ojos cerrados, con una inconfundible indiferencia ante el destino de aquella reliquia, tomando la forma de un gran canino mientras se disponía a remontar vuelo sobre las nubes, levantando una gran ventisca haciendo que los cabellos de Sesshōmaru se arremolinaran sobre su cabeza. El hijo de la gran Inu no Kami, con aquellos perrunos ojos ambarinos, siguió a su madre hasta que esta se perdió a la distancia sobre las nubes.

 **II**

Se sentó en la parte inferior del árbol, cerca de la roca en la que reposaba aquella arma, reflexionando, buscando alguna respuesta contundente. Observó aquel gran nogal, sus hojas meciéndose al compás de la brisa del otoño.

"— _Tenseiga, ¿por qué mi padre me dejaría esa inútil espada?_ ".

La observaba con tanto recelo e iniquidad, con impotencia ante no haber obtenido lo que realmente quería, maquinando que tal vez su padre no lo había notado capaz de empuñar su colmillo de acero.

"— _Pero, ¿cómo?, ¿cómo puede ser que el gran Sessh_ ō _maru no tenga el permiso de empuñarla?, ¡Tessaiga!, ¡quiero, deseo a la gran Tessaiga!_ ".

Sentado sobre la gran raíz que sobresalía del suelo en donde se encontraba el nogal, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, cerró los ojos repitiendo una y otra vez la palabra " _Tessaiga_ ", invocando a su padre sobre el sórdido silencio y la brisa nocturna que hacía galopar las nubes bajo las constelaciones, cerniendo aquel oscuro cielo plagado de estrellas y una luna de plata que se alzaba hacia el oeste, hacia el mar, hacia el momento en que su padre y él se encontraron en aquella playa por última vez.

Navegó en vano sobre todas sus dudas, sobre todos sus pensamientos, ahogándose con facilidad, hundiéndose en su propia laguna mental amorfa y llena de resentimientos. No se percató de que se había quedado dormido, no logró percibir que su vuelo sobre el velo lo llevaría a aquella noche en la playa.

Nuevamente, su padre apareció. Aterrizó en aquella playa, observando el mar embravecido que se estrellaba con fiereza contra la arena de la playa, contra las rocas y los acantilados, bramando con su ímpetu. Sus pies se hundieron en la arena, sintiendo que la humedad calaba por la plantilla externa de su calzado. La figura de su padre se presentó frente a él, dándole la espalda como aquel día lo había hecho, como aquel día cuando fue en busca de su propia muerte.

—Viniste —aseveró su padre ahora volteándose hacia él, mirándolo a los ojos. No había perdido esa particularidad que siempre había poseído, esa mirada fría y distante, ese brillo dorado imperioso característico de un yōkai de su categoría, pero denotaba algo nuevo. Sus facciones ya no eran tan rígidas, una tranquilidad y calma invadían su rostro, algo que nunca había notado en su oyaji-dono. No había una armadura bélica cubriendo su torso, hombros y brazos, espadas que lo protegieran o una herida mortal en su brazo izquierdo, sino, más bien, un kimono blanco con detalles azules, una vestimenta por demás simple y aquella reluciente cola de caballo que se mecía con el viento, siguiendo el ritmo de las olas y la brisa marina. Se veía tan vivo.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —cuestionó Sesshōmaru algo confundido intentando que su padre no notase esa tribulación en algún gesto elocuente sobre su rostro.

—La verdadera pregunta sería: ¿qué haces tú aquí, _musuko-san_ *? —inquirió su padre con paciencia, con una voz llena de serenidad. Sesshōmaru notó que su oyaji-dono se refirió a él como cuando era un niño, algo que jamás había hecho en el último milenio.

No sabía qué responder o qué decir, las únicas preguntas que se le venían a la mente se relacionaban con la Tessaiga y algo le decía que eso era por lo que estaba allí. Su padre lo sabía.

—Sabes porque estoy aquí, _chichi-ue_ * —respondió el yōkai con aquella luna púrpura sobre la frente. El gran Inu no Taishō dejó a la vista una media sonrisa, una que provocó que Sesshōmaru frunciera el ceño con recelo.

—No te ha gustado mi regalo, ¿verdad? —alegó enlazando ambas manos sobre su espalda, elevando su vista hacia el inmenso mar del oeste, como si se tratara de un lugar el cual no quisiera olvidar jamás. Sesshōmaru no intentó seguir la conversación, no estaba seguro de cómo avanzar hacia él—. No has pensado en lo que te dije, ¿o sí? —preguntó.

" _—¿Tienes a alguien a quién proteger?_ ".

Esas palabras resonaron en su mente, tan claras y sutiles, matizadas con el vibrar de la marea que aquella noche se mezcló con la sangre de su padre, con el sacrificio del gran perro del oeste.

—Sé que lo has pensado, hijo mío —habló con perspicacia—. Pero tú lo dijiste—hizo una pequeña pausa—, no tienes nada qué proteger.

—No entiendo, chichi-ue —replicó Sesshōmaru con un poco de impaciencia y con muchas más dudas que antes.

—Anhelas la supremacía, formar tu propio imperio —explicó el gran yōkai ahora mirando a su hijo con seriedad, acercándose a él—. La Tessaiga no tiene ese fin y tú ya posees mucho poder como para entender el verdadero propósito de esa espada.

—¿Propósito?, ¿cuál propósito? —preguntó Sesshōmaru con suma curiosidad.

—Esa espada, en un futuro, será entregada como herencia a tu recién nacido medio hermano—reveló su oyaji-dono—, él será el portador de la Tessaiga cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad—. La expresión del rostro de Sesshōmaru denotó molestia—. A Inuyasha le tocará descubrir el verdadero propósito de la Tessaiga y, a ti, el de Tenseiga.

—¿¡Qué!? —cuestionó con un tono por demás molesto—, ¿¡un híbrido tendrá más preponderancia por sobre el gran Sesshōmaru!?, ¡no lo permitiré!.

—No se trata de prestigio, Sesshōmaru. No me sorprende ver cómo tu juicio se ciega con los gajes de un capricho embotado sobre ese poder ególatra que posees —lo retuvo su padre con el ceño fruncido, sintiéndose decepcionado ante aquella respuesta. Aunque, debía admitir, que no le sorprendía aquella reacción de su primogénito, a lo que este último tensó la mandíbula y los puños—. Tenseiga tiene el poder de la vida, hijo. Es una espada de curación y es la herencia que deseo que poseas.

—¿De curación?, ¿vida? —preguntó aún más confundido—, y ¿por qué querría una espada de curación? —refunfuñó con indignación ante lo que su padre le decía.

—Para que aprendas a respetar la vida —afirmó cerrando los ojos, dejando que la brisa marina golpee su rostro. Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos con disgusto—. Aprende a usarla, descubre su propósito y, tal vez algún día, puedas lograr ver el verdadero poder que llevas en tu interior, Sesshōmaru.

En ese momento, su padre se adelantó hacia el mar, dejando reposar sus pies en el agua marina. Sesshōmaru apenas se había dado cuenta de que su oyaji-dono no poseía calzado alguno, notó en su rostro el pacífico gesto que regala la muerte cuando se llega al nirvana. No había nada más que paz para él.

—Tuve mis razones para hacerlo, hijo mío —se expresó con elocuencia después de dejar fluir, desde sus pulmones, un gran suspiro—. Intenta conservarla, deseo que le des una oportunidad.

Una brisa de pronto lo arrastró como si una ventisca arrasara con él, tratando de remontar vuelo, pero pronto abrió sus ojos.

 **III**

El alba despuntó radiante con sus rayos dorados abriéndose paso sobre el horizonte, sus pupilas se contrajeron al contacto con el brillo matinal, se movió un poco intentando despertar sus miembros entumecidos por la incómoda posición en la que había dormido y recordó, recordó aquel sueño que no lo dejaría en paz por un largo tiempo.

¿Realmente era su padre?, ¿qué quiso decir con su "verdadero poder" ?, ¿el propósito de Tenseiga?, ¿qué era todo eso?.

Volvió su rostro a aquella espada que aún reposaba sobre aquella roca plana, indignado, intentando encontrar una respuesta contundente a lo que su padre le había revelado. No tenía sentido, no era razonable que, siendo el hijo mayor, heredara una espada que no hace más que curar o salvar vidas. ¿Cómo iba a conquistar un imperio con ese inútil poder?.

Se puso de pie y se acercó al arma que reposaba en aquella roca plana. Caviló con la idea de dejarla allí, pero cuando tomó el mango de la misma para desenfundarla esta reaccionó. Palpitó en su mano con frenesí, como si le diera un saludo alegre a su nuevo amo. Sesshōmaru expuso el filo de la misma, notando cómo este se teñía de azul mostrándole el otro espectro del mundo, haciéndole ver el lado oscuro del inframundo con el que, de ahora en más, tendría contacto.

Luego de cerrar sus ojos con indiferencia, volvió a enfundarla y la acomodó en su obi amarillo.

"— _No me interesa el poder de esta inútil espada. Si mi padre no me entregó la Tessaiga con sus propias manos, me veré obligado a buscarla por mi propia cuenta_ ".

Decidido y con un sentimiento de rencor creciendo dentro de él, se adentró al bosque para iniciar con la búsqueda de aquella preciada arma. Nadie lo detendría y, aquel que lo intentase, lo borraría del mapa.

"— _Inuyasha jamás tendrá esa arma. Tessaiga, te encontraré cueste lo que cueste_ ".

* * *

 **Glosario**

Okāsan: madre.

Yōkai: demonio

Oyaji-dono: padre (referenciando al padre de otra persona de manera respetuosa).

Chichi-ue: padre (referenciando la persona de manera respetuosa).

Musuko-san: hijo

* * *

 **N. de Autor** :

Bueno, no sé si he logrado mi cometido con esto, pero me ví obligada a darle una vuelta de tuerca al asunto, ya que Sesshōmaru entiende muy bien que las intenciones de su padre no es la de entregarle la Tessaiga y es lo que, más o menos, narro aquí. Pero, según el canon, el propósito de ambas armas se da como respuesta en cuanto al crecimiento de los personajes, ya que si no fuese por Rin o Bokuseno (algo que incitara a Sesshōmaru a saber la verdad) no tendría sentido el que haya revivido a la pequeña o el que haya detenido a Inuyasha cuando su sangre de yōkai despertó. El que su padre se lo contara todo en un sueño hubiese arruinado todo eso, por lo que opté en lograr un family/drama siguiendo una línea cronológica que se acercara a la película "La espada conquistadora". Incluso me ví animada en introducir a Irasue en la entrega de Tenseiga, porque creo que de ahí se desencadenaría el hecho de: ¿por qué tengo esta arma inútil y no a Tessaiga?

No lo sé, espero haber cumplido con las expectativas. Aunque, cualquier sugerencia y/o crítica constructiva es muy bien recibida.

Este es mi primer one-shot sobre el fandom Inuyasha. Espero que les haya gustado, estaré leyendo reviews.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer.


End file.
